The Great Pretend
by janahjean
Summary: Robins...not beta...4th installment of "dreaming of u's" universe, no slash...
1. Chapter 1

Title: the great pretend

By: janahjean

Synopsis: no beta. No slash. Brotherhood fluff. 4th story contribution for the batman fandom

An: dc owns the characters

##

Bruce took one look at his well groomed son in his house party and promptly decided to go to bed. He feel a headache coming. Jason dress in an all white dapper suit looks good and the scary part is, he is smiling. Party as a general rule leave jason scowling and glowering and hissing at the farthest darkest corner of the room and clutching a crowbar. Something is up and Bruce wanted no part of it.

With his hair gelled, jason put off ages which was ...heh, funny considering it was reverse for the rest of the kids when they brush their hair up and gel. Anyway, jason was cursing a mile a minute under his breathe as his brothers beside him were giggling at his predicament.

The three other boys have ganged up on him earlier as soon as theyre done making a list of things he should do in this party. They had him corner and they had been shrieking about operation- great pretend.

"How lovely that you guys are trolls!" Jason sneer with a british accent and he pose with his nose on air.

Dick laugh at Jason's pretentiousness. He drag jason on the stage and shamelessly signal the host on the side.

"Father." Damian was smirking at his dad whom he cornered before the older guy could make a clean get away in the kitchen then the batcave.

Tim grab both Bruce and damian's hand and pull them closer to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemennnn..." Dick copied the haley's circus ringmaster booming voice to catch everyone's attention. "May i present my little brother for an impromptou performance that i hope you will all enjoy." Dick ignore the arguement going on between jason and baton master in whisper.

"Its your funeral boy." The guy finally relented.

Jason who was blushing from the tip of his ears to all over his face throw a dagger look at dick who had promptly howl in laughter when dick give the mic to jason.

"This song is dedicated to the laughing traitors- my so called brothers." Jason mumbled into the mic as he refuse to look everyone in the eyes.

Dick and tim were slapping each other's back laughing. Bruce is having a panic attack seeing his normally cool and collected son dying in embarassment on stage. Damian just calmly eat more popcorns.

Jason still blushing took a deep breathe right in front of the mic which cause a roar of laughter from the tittering crowd before he give a nod at the orchestra.

Bruce suddenly relax while the crowd gasp when jason took them by surprise at his unexpected piece. Jason squeeze his eyes shut and a sweet sweet voice of a choirboy burst from his lips.

He sang in latin on a piece that he sang sometimes with the choir back when he was young and he still have his innocence and he like the priest that manage the church near his home. He sang the song that he sometimes hum when he brush his mom's hair. He sang that same piece he mentally sang when he is agitated and needs to calm down.

"That son of a -" it was dick's idea for jason to do the singing on the 3 things jason have to do list they made up. He was not expecting that jason will turn the table at him.

Jason open his eyes wondering why it was quiet. He was blinking owlishly at the crowd as the crowd owlishly blink back at him. He let the last note drift before he made a bow and walk off the stage like a boss especially as the crowd broke into thunderous applause.

Later...

The four kids were having fun dancing by themselves in the floor. The grownups being careful to avoid them especially because their flailing limbs proved fatal.

"This is your contribution on operation:great pretend, timbo?" Jason was shouting as he incorporate the chicken dance move on his dancing which cause a surprise laugh from damian.

Tim was halfheartedly pushing dick away as the eldest was doing a dirty dancing at him. "Actually no," he confess before he does this never been done before ninja manouver and...

Jason blink, finding himself already leading the waltz with barbara gordon. Both were cursing themselves, each other, the wayne brats at a low consistent volume.

"Didnt know you could dance." Barbara mumbled when she took a respite from cursing dick.

Jason was glowering at tim who was taking a picture.

Jason shrug with one shoulder. "Bruce and alfred taught me." He explain. He was so put off by tim's action he didnt even flirt at dick's classmate or grab her ass or whatever.

"Tell them they taught you well, jase."

Fin

(Next is dick's pov,followed by tim's)

An- follow me in tumblr. Same username


	2. Chapter 2: dick pov

Chapter 2: dick's pov

The Great Pretend

By: janahjean

"Get away from him." Dick normally bouncing and jumping by the ball of his feet was striding like a chunk of molten fury was growling when he spied a group of teenager kicking his fallen brother.

Jason manage a weak laugh despite the pain and he was thankful for dick for giving him a brief respite from the kicking. "You dont want to mess with my older brother boys." He drawl before he flopped like a starfish and rest on his back.

"Whatcha gonna do, mathlete?" The leader of the bullies sneer at the scrawny dick.

Dick eyes narrowed almost to bat stare level. He surprised the guy by being able to yank his collar down and now they re able to see each other on an eye level. "He is strong." The bully thought.

Dick lick a finger and wipe it to the bully's forehead and then..."for starter...this!" He said as he slammed his forehead to the target.

Damian watch the all out brawl in approval. "Good that he didnt use his signature Robin's style gymnastic eh Drake?"

Tim knows he is supposed to apologize for the painful grip he have with damian's hand. Fortunately damian didnt seemed to care. Tim have to hold damian because a loose ninja assassin puppy rescuing his brothers will blow their cover. Also holding damian seemed to help tim ground himself to reality or else he too might have join the brawl.

Tim, for all appearance, simply look mildly concern at the fight. Inside though, tim was furious. His deathly grip on the birdarang In his other pocket was hard enough that later on at the clinic it will require stitches.

Later...

Dick limp his way to his seat in the classroom looking as far as possible from his neat, bouncy normal appearance. His hair is as disarrayed as his school uniform and as soon as he sprawled onto his seat, he never take his eyes off from the clinic which is visible from the window.

He seemed totally oblivious to the fact that he was the topic of his gossipping classmates. Or mebbe he just didnt care because he was sprawled into his chair projecting a bad boy vibe that made him suddenly attractive to some of his classmates. Occassionally he yank his hair and pick on the tip of the bandaid on the bridge of his nose.

He sigh in relief when he discover a sitting position that didnt add more pain on his back, shoulder etc. He look like he is a model for a commercial of the school's chair coz he made it look like a throne suddenly. He pop an aspirin and was chewing the bitter pill with no water but with lots of determination.

He was brooding like Bruce. His hotness factor just level up. But before the popular girls could leap into action...

"Oi. Who are you and what did you do to richard grayson?" Barbara gordon walk into the classroom and spy her bestfriend and smirk.

"Huh?!" Dick was really out of sort for he actually narrow his eyes at barbara. Barbara mused at the hard cool glare that reminds her that dick and jason are really brothers even if its not by blood. Dick blink and his eyes are almost back to normal as he mutter "he is my brother" as if that explains everything.

He seemed to made a decision because he stood up. "Im going back to the clinic," he announce as he tried to straighten his hair and clothes.

And then he vanish from the classroom.

##

"Dick! Make him stop!" Jason spot his saviour leaning on the doorway of the clinic's. Jason wailed trying to get off the bed where damian is determinedly pinning him.

"Jason. No." Tim said firmly while carefully turning the page of the microbiology book he borrowed in the clinic's bookshelf. "As long as you are resting you might as well catch up on your learning. And dick-shut the door." He order his brother who was coming in.

"Hows your hand timbo?" Dick asked with concern.

Tim made a so and so hand gesture.

"Why are you here dami?" Dick asked while tim began to read aloud at the sullen jason

"TT. I cut class. School is stupid." Damian declare.

Dick briefly wonder where the nurse is at but he shrugged it off. Jason was a regular at the clinic and probly the nurse is just trying to gather her composure at the canteen or whatver.

Now that dick is here he feel suddenly happy and so he hug the offguard jason. "Dont do that ever again jaybird." He scolded.

"Ditto." Bruce wayne said drily. He smirk when he caught his sons offguard.

Later...

A janitor who was passing by was curious after hearing loud sound of protests, arguement and shrieking at the clinic and so he decided to act on it. He decided to spy and saw a group of boys seeming to argue at a brick wall or sumthin.

"Weird rich kids." He mumbled.

That same night...

"This is the best day ever!" Jason yelled before he hop inside the batmobile wearing the robin costume. He began to play with the stereo.

Batman roll his eyes and look at the three other kids in who surround him in the batcave.

"Check the monitor boys and i leave you some exercises to practice." He told them in lieu of goodbye hugs and kisses.

Truth be told hed rather have damian for the robin stint tonight because he is the only one whole but he was ganged up on the clinic by his sons who pointed out that jason had been true to his words about not picking up any fight just because jason was determined to be robin for tonight.( It was not his fault that the bullies didnt get the memo.)

"Pop, come on." Jason stand up and motion for batman impatiently.

"Yes chum bucket." Batman said drily.

Jason give dick a thumbs up sign before he close the door.

Dick for his part will treasure this memory forever.

Fin

(Next is tim's pov)


	3. Chapter 3- drake's pov

Chapter 3: tim's pov

The great pretend

Timothy Drake could always make bruce run out for the money when it comes to perfecting a mask. By day, timothy is the school newspaper photographer and that kid who is polite, collected like alfred and was born and breed a gentleman. That is, if he is not with his brothers. Otherwise...

Jason was knuckling tim hair affectionately as they walk their way to school.

"Guys stoppp." Tim moaned while playing a game of tug with dick regarding his lunchbox.

"Yes!" Damian and dick pump their hands in the air when dick won the gam0le of tug. Dick fish out two junkfood reverently and hand one at damian.

"Delicious." Dick cried with rupture joy between mouthful. "Your real dad is cool to allow you to eat junkfood." He declare.

"Only once a week though dick." Tim reminded him with his rare smile that usually he bestow only to bruce or batman. He mentally noted that he have to restock his junkfood stash and keep up the pretense that his real father care about him even to ban him from eating junkfood.

Damian kick jason in the shin so as he stop harassing tim. "Leave him alone todd!"

" protection money is so cheap these days" Jason said sadly as he release tim.

"You'll ride with us later when school's out okey timbo?" Dick order before the three waynes left him for their respective class as well. "Bye."

Tim as always decided to visit the comfort room first to make sure that he looks neat and well-groomed. He dreaded looking in the mirror and see at what jason did to his hair.

##

Tim swallowed a smile as his classmates watch him perform some gymnastic move in the gym's parallel bar and such. He is not as gifted as dick but he could perform pretty decent move especially if dick is not into the competition. His performance is textbook perfect. Nobody can tell that it took him almost a month to have courage to show his move.

##

Tim, Bruce,damian and dick were laughing their asses off as Jason tried to climb at the horse's back. Dick was showing off by bareback riding and is now trying to do a circus act on top of the horse.

Bruce who was wearing something that are in cheap paperback romantic novel covers sold in airport was about to help jason out of pity when...

"Ill do it dad." Tim offer as he slide down from his horse.

Bruce shook his head at tim who seemed always to read his mind and as always seemed eager to please him.

Unlike the rest of the team, tim was in a proper clothes complete with a riding crop and everything. Damian favor something that resembles camel dune rider. Jason have a jockey getup as a joke. Dick looks like a gypsy.

"Lets go jay-jay." Tim said as he scope his hand to give jason a boost.

Jason look at him suspiciously but as always tim looks bored. Jason wanted to have any excuse to punch someone but tim didnt give him any.

"Fine you damn aristocratic rich as***" jason said.

Tim didnt let him know how much his words hurt. True he is born rich which was the reason why bruce have lots of legal trouble in adopting him.

Fin

Pls support "the three years after"


End file.
